


Me, my sister, and Raya

by Love_Lili



Category: Raya and the Last Dragon (2021)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Lili/pseuds/Love_Lili
Summary: Sisu spots Raya and Pranee talking in the middle of a crowd, and decides to interfere.
Relationships: Raya/Sisu (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Me, my sister, and Raya

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the anon on /trash/ for the fic idea. Hope you'll like it anon :p

The big field was full of people, sitting at a table or standing, eating or sharing stories with newfound friends. Overall, the crowd was so big that it was impossible to even guess how many people were here, and this had been going for days!

Even though most people would be lost in the middle of all of this fuss, Sisu was doing fine; in fact, she was almost at ease in this environment. Being an easy-going, extrovert dragon, she had no problem engaging discussions with random strangers, and she was always pleased to hear how the different cultures and lands had changed while she was “out”.

In fact, the only thing that made her uncomfortable was the non-stop hubbub, which usually made her head ache near the end of the days.

But that was totally worth it, especially if it meant participating in the biggest party the world had ever seen. After Raya, Boun, Tong, Noi and Namaari had defeated the Druun and freed everyone from stone, it felt like the whole world had gathered in Heart and the celebration had been going on for more than two weeks now.

The average day was just eating and talking, and even though every person had stopped their daily activities, the place had never been so alive. At least according to its inhabitants.

Even though dragons were usually distant to some extent, the place was also crowded with them, each one wanting to know what they had missed while they were jailed in stone, as well as simply feasting on their freedom.

Everyone, dragons and humans, was filled with a drunk-like euphoric feeling, and Sisu herself was in this weird state where she was both aware and not aware of her close environment. She didn’t really remember what had happened even 20 minutes ago and she didn’t really care at all. Maybe it was what they had eaten and drank, or maybe it was the relief of finally overcoming the Druun problem.

Something she _was_ aware of, however, was Raya talking with her sister Pranee a couple dozen meters from here. Without thinking, Sisu got closer.

Both of them were laughing about something Pranee had just said, and even though they looked like they were having a nice time… Sisu couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong.

“Hi guys, what are you talking about?” she asked as she arrived close enough to be heard over the jabbers.

“Hello Susu~” her sister immediately answered, a grin on her face. “I was just telling some old anecdotes to Raya, nothing you don’t know about.”

Raya looked a little uneased, probably embarrassed to find herself in the middle of a siblings ‘reunion’.

“You know I’m no longer a hatchling right?” Sisu answered after coughing. “Please skip the childish nicknames.”

“As you please,” Pranee answered. “You wanted something?”

Sisu froze as the question made her brain melt. Right, why was she here exactly?

“I uh, I was just passing by and I saw you and uh… Raya, so I thought I could stop and say hi.”

Her sister had been entirely focused on her face during the explanation, and after the end a sly smile appeared on her face.

“What?” Sisu asked, a bit lost.

Did she say something wrong? Was there something on her face? Or was it obvious the question had made her way more uncomfortable than it should have? Raya looked confused as well, so it was probably not something on her face.

“Oh, nothing,” Pranee answered with an even wider smile. “I’ll be on my way, I haven’t seen Jagan in days!”

Just as Raya was about to say goodbye, Pranee cut her:

“It was a pleasure meeting you Raya, and I have the feeling we’ll see each-other again in no time.”

“Thanks, feel free to come by anytime you want,” Raya answered with enthusiasm.

After slightly bowing towards Raya, Pranee walked to Sisu and stopped next to her ear.

“Sis, I noticed how you looked at her, enjoy your time alone and don’t wait too much.”

Sisu froze for a second.

“That’s not-” she complained loudly, before realizing her sister was already gone.

Sisu started staring at the crowd in front of her with a blank look. How she looked at Raya? What did Pranee even mean by this? Well, Sisu wasn’t naive, and she already knew what Pranee meant but… was it really the case? Did she really have this sort of feelings for Raya? As her mind worked at full speed, Sisu started to acknowledge the very reason she had come here in the first place. She was worried because her sister was talking to Raya. She was _jealous_.

“Sisu? Are you okay?”

Raya’s voice snapped the dragon out of her thoughts.

“Y-yeah,” she stammered. “Sorry, I just… phased out.”

“Did Pranee say something bothering?”

Sisu froze once again as her sister’s sly smile appeared briefly in her mind.

“N-no, she was just teasing me.”

Sisu was incredibly happy to have a fur, because if she didn’t she would probably be flushed right now.

“What if I told you that I know what she said?” Raya stated, a timid grin slowly forming on her face as she spoke.

Sisu’s jaw dropped.

“What do you mean?”

Raya seemed a little surprised by the question, and suddenly lost her assurance.

“Well uh, didn’t she tell you something about uh… us?”

Sisu’s brain and heart exploded together.

“You mean, it’s not just me?” the dragon asked carefully.

The question made a smile appear on Raya’s face, this time way more sincere. Instead of answering, she jumped on Sisu and hugged her tightly, shoving her head in the dragon’s fur. After a couple of seconds, she felt two paws on her spine, hugging her back.

Raya lifted her head and looked into Sisu’s eyes. It felt like they were alone, as if the hundreds of people around them had disappeared. And they were both filled with a blissful, incredible feeling.

“I love you.”


End file.
